


Le Purrrrrr…

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco gets turned into a cat, Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obviously Draco's a Russian Blue, Talking Cats, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, pure undiluted fluff, sometimes potions backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Harry really liked his new coat...





	Le Purrrrrr…

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my son, Petey, who’s been lodged up my arse since I got home, as well as my v. nifty jacket :D

Harry really liked his new coat. It was black, and fuzzy, and had odd little drawstring-like things at the sides so that he could tighten it up. Of course, when it was tightened, it would bunch in strange ways, making him look either fat or pregnant, depending on where the air-bulge was. It was quite handy, since when it was zipped up almost to the top, he could have his wand in the inside pocket and be able to get to it easily.

One day, Harry’s coat was growling softly, and he was apparently the only one not alarmed by this. In fact, he would occasionally stop whatever his hands were doing to stroke the odd thing. It would then let out a gentle purr in response, and he would smile like a love-struck prat before getting back to work.

No one really understood what it was about that coat that caused it to growl, really. It was a bit frightening, and caused Hermione to ask him if it was slowly eating his innards. She thought it was a weight-losing coat, the kind that is sold in disreputable places and are sold at prices one could buy a mid-priced vehicle for.

Harry had laughed and rubbed the bulge, which was settled at his right hip for a moment, and said that he was already too skinny, wasn’t he? Hermione had to agree.

“Well, then, what is it?” she demanded. Harry smiled that love-struck smile again.

“If I tell you, you have to swear you won’t tell anyone, and that includes Ron, alright?”

Hermione nodded, becoming a bit perturbed.

Harry dragged her into his office and stroked the bulge that was slipping towards his navel. The bulge started to purr again.

Once the purring reached a certain point, Harry carefully unzipped the coat. He put his hand inside and pulled out a dark blue-grey mass. It was-

Hermione blinked in amazement at the dark-coloured cat that was tucked comfortably in Harry’s arms. It blinked startlingly silver eyes at her, and that disdainful glint in its eyes reminded her of-

“You’re joking.”

The cat yawned. “I assure you, Granger, that this is not a joke.”

The cat was talking in a very familiar drawl. Hermione stared at the medium sized feline. “Malfoy? What the hell happened to you?”

Harry smiled foolishly at the cat in his arms and answered for him. “Well, he was trying a new potion, and apparently added too much catnip and not enough… wolfsbane, was it?”

The Cat-That-Was-Malfoy nodded, looking more than a little peeved. “The first time in ten years that I make a mistake in Potions, and what happens? I’m turned into a bloody _cat_.”

Harry scratched the Malfoy-Cat behind the ears and crooned to him, “But you make such a lovely cat, don’t you?”

Hermione decided to go along with the madness for a bit. “And what kind of cat are you? Just a mixed breed?” She snickered at that thought, as well as the thoroughly insulted expression on Malfoy’s face.

“Of _course_ not.” He sat up regally in Harry’s arms. “I am a Russian Blue, one of the most elegant aristocrats of the feline family.”

Hermione shook her head and left the office, saying over her shoulder, “If he comes back here again, make sure he’s had his vaccinations and such.” She heard a rude phrase and added, “Also, you might want to consider keeping that love-struck look off your face every time Malfoy raises a paw, else everyone will be able to figure it out.”

She could almost feel Harry’s face burning from behind the closed door. She grinned to herself.


End file.
